Se que te vas
by NAHIARA BENITEZ
Summary: ONE-SHOT (H&A) Cómo no saber que las cosas que tenían los dos había dado una vuelta drásticamente, saber que ya no era como antes, que sus sospechas podrían ser cierta y que llegara a su fin.


Miraba él ocaso y era realmente hermoso, sino fuera por la situación tan deplorable en la que me encontraba, lo apreciaría mucho.

Pero ¡No!

En un momento recordé el motivo por el cual estaba así, de como comenzó esta pesadilla en la que me encontraba.

Temí que algo así pasara pero me negué en saber la verdad, me negué lo que podría ser inevitable. Debí de darme cuenta que no estaba equivocada cuando todo se entorno extraño con él y la bendita duda que una vez se me cruzo por la mente y la deseche a un lado pensando que seria imposible.

Sus palabras hacen eco sobre mis oídos como si fuera que se hubiera grabado como para recordarme que aquí todo se termino...

• Flash Back •

• MINUTOS ANTES •

-Bueno, aquí estoy de que querías que habláramos?-dije nerviosa no me gustaba nada esto, lo sé.

Lo presentía en mi pecho

Me miro como buscando las palabras correctas para poder hablar.

-Es algo complicado para mí. No se como decirlo-dijo hablando y agarrando su cabello frustrado.-por que no empezar de que se trata-dije infundiéndole valor.

El me miro fijamente calculando lo que iba a decir.

-Bella, me he enamorado de otra-me miro con culpabilidad en sus ojos verdes.

-¡¿Qué?!-lo mire incrédula, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Dime que no es cierto Edward!-dije mirándolo como sentía que se me partía él corazón. -¡Mientes!- grite desesperada- ¿solo me estás mintiendo verdad?-

Podía ver como se estaba cayendo mi mundo en pedazos.

-No!! Lo siento bella, Perdóname no quiero hacerte sufrir con esto.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¡¡Maldito como se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, con la pura verdad que transmitía en ella!!.

-¿¡Dime, en que me equivoqué!?. ¡Dime y lo arreglaré!-dije llorando, sabia que mis sospechas eran ciertas ahora ya lo confirmaba.

-¡¡No comprendes bella, estoy enamorado de otra!!-dijo frustrado para que pudiera entender, pero yo no quería hacerlo.

-¿Cuéntame en que momento te decidiste dejarme de amar? ¡Porque aun no lo comprendo! ¿Que fue lo que ella te ha dado, de lo que yo no te pude dar?-dije con rabia.

-No es sencillo de explicar solo paso, ¡¡Maldición!!. No se en que momento cambio lo que teníamos nosotros, en verdad lo siento. Yo no lo he planeado.-me dijo suspirando mirando él ocaso que se estaba alejando de a poco dando paso a la anochecer.

-Sé que te vas.-Murmure con lágrimas y con él corazón palpitante-ya no importa si me quedo atrás, con él alma rota y con lágrimas en los ojos.-dije mirándolo- sé que te vas por que he visto que te a llegado la carta de aceptación en la universidad de Harvard-dije dolida.

El me miro sorprendido.

-¡Si! es verdad pero no lo he querido comentarlo a nadie-me confeso mirando abajo.

-¡dime si la conozco, quiero sacarme la bendita duda que me ha estado carcomiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Quiero saber quien se llevó a la persona que tanto amo!-lo mire de reojo, para poder mirar a la nada.

Tomó un suspiro, para poder responder a mi pregunta.

-Es Kate-Susurro incomodo por hablar de ella.

-¡Vaya!... de mejor amiga paso hacer tu gran amor!. Debí de amarte más!! Así tal vez así seguiría con mi lugar-dije con una mueca en los labios- ¡¡Pero no!! Ella ganó-susurre con lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

Edward no me contesto, él seguía mirándome con pena...

...Pena que yo no quería por mas que me frustrara, doliera y quiera reprocharle muchas cosa, en él corazón no se mandaba y aun que me doliera en él alma debía de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yo no era nadie para impedir su futuro. Y si era así, marcharse a otro lugar con otra persona que no era yo. entonces él tenia derecho de tomarlo libremente sin mas cuestionamientos de mi parte.

Aquello había llegado todo a su fin.

-¡Entonces Aquí se acabado todo!-sentí una opresión en él pecho-no podre decirte adiós ¿de acuerdo? Por que aun que no lo quieras ella te robo de mi-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh, Bella!! Perdóname, me siento horrible haciéndote esto.-dice dándome un abrazo sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimaba haciendo ese gesto-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y podamos ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos-susurro en mi oído.

Se separó y me dio un beso en mi frente

-¿Cuídate vale?-dijo

-¡Está bien, igual tu! Vete ya, alguien te espera-dije dándole una sonrisa para que estuviera tranquilo y sin culpabilidad.

-Adiós-Dijo antes de marcharse..

•Fin Flash Back •

Sabia que todo había comenzado con la aparición de esa persona…

Esa persona que hizo que todo mi mundo se desmoronara, por esa persona que él llamo amiga.

Ja!...

Debí de suponer lo que pasaría en todo este tiempo.

Y él en acto de cobardía que no tuvo él coraje de decirme lo de una vez por todas lo que sucedía. Había decidido soltarlo ya a lo últimos minutos de estos momentos pasados.

Pero con sospechas y esquivos de su parte no fue difícil de saber lo que sucedía, tenía que estar muy ciega para no darme cuenta.

• FLASH BACK DEL COMIENZO •

Me acuerdo como había comenzado toda esta historia...

Todo empezó cuando ingresamos nuestro ultimo año de secundaria, ese año iba a ver algunos cambios, como las cuales el grupo de ese año, se dividirían en dos clases y para mi mala suerte mi novio no iba a estar conmigo sino en un salón distinta a la mía.

Como estábamos en los principios del semestres mis profesores nos habían advertido que las clases no serian suaves, nos enseñarían lo que seria un arduo trabajo y sacrificios para tener conocimiento para el futuro que nos vendría después cuando egresáramos.

Como solía pasar siempre con mi novio, acordábamos en esperarnos siempre en la cafetería por el pasillo como hace unos meses del comienzo de clases.

Siempre lo extrañaba a mi dulce, cariñoso y tierno ed. Siempre estábamos lo mas juntos posibles cuando no estábamos en clases, sabia que era una tontería total siempre estábamos los fines de se semanas, de salidas o de visita a su hogar.

Salía de mis pensamientos al divisar por el corredor como mi novio buscaba a alguien sobre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban allí, me había percatado en ese momento su mirada, reflejaba algo extraño una nunca visto, sus ojos brillaba con una emoción y reflejaba algo que me intrigo.

Después de su búsqueda su mirada conecto con la mía y automáticamente reflejados sonreímos como solíamos hacerlo.

Al acercarse junto a mi, me había llamado la atención la chica rubia de ojos celeste y hermosa que venia pegada a el. Fruncí el seño por la semejante sorpresa.

\- Amor, como has estado - me beso como solía ser el

\- Bien y tu? -

Mire hacia el costado y la chica miraba atentamente la escena, iba a comentar algo pero Edward se me había adelantado.

\- Mira quiero presentarte a una amiga y compañera, estamos en las mismas clases - comento

Mire con recelo a esa extraña , no se porque pero desde ese momento me había dado una sensación rara que me decía que no debía darle confianza.

\- Hola, soy Isabella o Bella para mis amigos -

\- Un gusto, soy Kate. No sabes como me ha hablado Edward sobre ti - me había sorprendido el comentario.

\- Lo siento, he querido hacer las presentaciones correctas - se había apenado, lo mire fijamente y con reproche.

\- No me habías comentado nada -

\- Déjame decirte que le dije que hablara contigo y que me presentaras, hace tiempo que quería saber quien era bella, del que salía de sus labios - soltó una risita coqueta

\- Kate te unes con nosotros para comer dentro de la cafetería - pregunto

\- Segura - se unió junto a nosotros

Estábamos ya a mitad del 2do semestre y con esos los estudios que no te daban respiro, solo te daban las excusas del que el mayor empeño se gratificarían con las buenas notas y la buenas referencias para la universidad al que elegiríamos para nuestro futuro.

En fin, en ese momento con Edward no nos veíamos muy seguidos, el estaba enclaustrado con los trabajo que tenia que hacer con su compañero, tampoco en esos momentos había visto a su amiga Kate, que de seguramente también estaba liada con los estudios.

Pasaron las semanas y los trabajos de Edward no cesaban, pero si nuestras salidas que eran escasos y comprendía su situación pero me sentía un poco desplazada con todo eso.

A veces sentía como el afecto también estaba lejos de como tenia que ser para conmigo, pero decía para mi misma que era una paranoia mía, que el estrés lo estaba consumiendo y para no agobiarlo nunca le pregunte nada.

Estaba acostada sumergida en mis pensamientos ya estábamos por el 3er semestre y muchas cosas había cambiado y una era Edward.

Escuche como tocaban mi puerta y hable para que pasaran.

\- Hey!! que haces ahí acostada? - frunció su ceño

\- Que no es obvio? Nada! - conteste

\- Pasaba para ver si era milagro si te encontraba, y resulta que si - Dijo - Pensé que salieron con Ed a disfrutar del día

\- Si lo se, pero me dijo que no iba a poder - creo que la preocupación reflejó en ese momento por que sin ninguna espera de su parte pregunto.

\- Ok! Suéltalo bella. Que es lo que te tiene así? - soltó de golpe

\- no se Ali, pero siento que Edward esta mas distante ya no es muy cariñoso conmigo -

\- A decir verdad yo también lo he visto extraño.

\- Pero tengo miedo de preguntarle algo, no quiero parecer una novia paranoica con complejo de loca.

\- Bella, sabes que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte sufrir, pero esto es un tema de dos personas que debería de haber comunicación, tu sabes que no es bueno para la relación callarse y seguir como si nada pasara.

\- Lo se , sabes que hay algo que me ronda por mi mente!, pero quiero descartarlo creo que estoy armando una tormenta en un vaso - baje la mirada no quería que viera mis lagrimas a bordo.

\- Ya sabes bella. Conversa con él, todo se solucionara solo ten fe ustedes son el uno para el otro.

\- Bueno, que te parece si levantas tu lindo traserito y vamos por esos helados con este calor y disfrutar del día.

Solo a sentí y fuimos a disfrutar de hermoso día de Phoenix.

Llegue a su casa una tarde, salude a Esme y pregunte por Edward me había dicho que se encontraba en su habitación subí y lo encontré cortando una llamada.

Lo mire fijamente, se le notaba tenso y para aflojar el ambiente le salude.

\- Hola.

\- Hola bella, que haces por aquí? - me inquirió, se le veía nervioso.

\- Bueno, he venido para aclarar que es lo que pasa aquí Edward, no se tú pero yo me estoy sintiendo frustrada.

-¿ A que te refieres? - se hacia el desentendido.

\- Amor, se que tienes algo que me estas ocultando y no quieres decirme, solo quiero que confíes en mi.

\- Bella, no pasa nada - desvió la mirada.

\- Sabes Ed, que no solo somos novio, también eres mi amigo desde la primaria. Debes confiar, al menos por la amistad que nos unió en todos esos años.

\- Lo se, pero no me siento preparado, no te preocupes es algo sin importancia.- me dio una sonrisa forzada

Eso si me desconcertó en ese momento, ¿no me había dicho que no le pasaba nada?, y ahora que lo aceptaba.

Me acerque a el abrazándolo para que supiera que no estaba solo, que seria su soporte y apoyo.

\- Sabes que eres todo para mi, te amo amor - sentí como se tensaba.

\- Lo se, cuando pueda te lo diré, solo dame un poco de tiempo, por eso te pido perdón, perdóname bell's - me susurro, lo sentí que me decía con culpabilidad pero de que?

Por estar raro todo este tiempo! A decir verdad todo esa situación me desconcertaba de una manera que no sabia como explicar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado después de la pequeña conversación, solo podía decir que en ese momento me encontraba en mi casa, mis padres se habían marchado y me encontraba sola, sonó mi celular y en pantalla marcaba Edward.

\- Hola - dije entusiasmada

\- Bella, puedes venir cerca del acantilado que esta cerca de la playa, debemos hablar -

No se porque en ese momento me dio una sensación que nada seria igual...

• FIN FLASH BACK •

Suspire con él dolor que sentía en mi pecho con cada respiración que hacia ese pinchazo por la sensación de abandono de la persona que tanto amo y amaré pero era mejor así.

Ya todo se acabo, ahora era él momento de aceptar mi destino y viajaría a estudiar en Italia ya aquí no me ataría más nada. Era tiempo de dar vuelta las paginas en blanco y reescribir una nueva vida...


End file.
